Hostage Situation
by Donna10Noble
Summary: Amy is now the hostage of a very bad man..who?


The TARDIS door slammed shut, causing Amy Pond to turn around. She stood by the console, playing with random switches, waiting for the Doctor to come back. She was not exactly sure where he was going, but he promised it would not take long. She waited there tuning the radio until only 10 minutes later, the door creaked open.

"Finally, you're back! I've been bored out of my mind, Docto...um...hello...who are you?"

A strange man with blonde hair was standing at the TARDIS entrance.

"Hello, Amelia Pond." He slowly smiled and took a step towards Amy.

"How do you know my name?" Frightened, she backed away from the mysterious man.

"Well I have been following you for quite some time now. I needed something from the doctor. Something...valuable. I know his most prized possession… you." He took several very distinct steps toward the girl.

All Amelia could do was back away. She hit the wall with a sudden "thump" and she knew she was trapped.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She tried to say with as much courage as she could, as fear flooded her eyes.

"Hush hush, Amelia. It does not matter who I am. I know the Doctor will not be back for a while. He is… busy. But when he does come back, he will have no choice but to surrender. You are my…" He smiled and tilted his head,"… hostage."

He lunged forward grabbing Amy by the wrists. She squealed and instinctively tried to pull her arms free from the grasp. She kicked him in the shin, making him let go of her. She stumbled a few steps towards the TARDIS door.

"I knew you would struggle!" He said as he lunged forward and grabbed Amy by her ankle. He swiftly pulled it and she came crashing down to the floor. While she lay there, he climbed over her and shoved a cloth drenched with chloroform over her face.

"No! Oi, what are you—wuh, huh." Her eyelids slowly closed as she became limp on the floor.

"Doctor…"she quietly cried before falling into complete darkness.

Whilst, the ginger silently slept, the blonde man propped her up against the column like structure. He placed some sort of device over Amy's head that consisted of several metal bands and wires. He strapped her up with what looked like a very thick tree root.

-Some time later-

It was not long until Amy awoke. She struggled to free herself, but she could barely wiggle her hands.

"Ahh, look who decided to awaken?"

Her vision cleared and she saw the man fiddling with the levers and knobs of the TARDIS.

Amelia's fuzzy vision, slowly became more coherent.

"Huh?" She frantically looked around for her hero."Let me go, right now!"

"What makes you think I would do that?" He manically laughed as loud as he could.

"Such weak creatures the Doctor finds these days." He gently stroked her hair out of her face.

"Do not touch me…and I am not weak!" She hysterically shook herself trying to break free.

The door of the TARDIS flung open, and the Doctor casually walks in.

"Okay Amy, sorry for the delay, it seems that I just..." he looked up and evaluated the scene. He didn't notice the man, only Amelia strapped in.

"Amy!" He rushed towards her, with intention to set her free

"Hello Doctor." Chimed the man from across the room.

"I should have known…Master." The Doctor let go of Amy and subconsciously stepped towards the master.

"Um, HELLO? Doctor, are you going to help me now, or what?"

"What a foolish little girl. Tell me, where did you find THIS one, Doctor? Hmmm?" The Master stepped around the panel, towards the Doctor

"Oi! I am not foolish!" She boasted, trying yet again to be free, but just ended up tiring herself out.

The Doctor put one hand back towards Amy, as if to protect her.

"Don't you dare do anything to her!"

"Don't even bother, Doctor. I know your silly screwdriver doesn't work on wood, and oh look, that's exactly what is trapping her in. And would you look at that? What is that on her head? I made it myself. It will send an electric impulse through her mind, causing her great pain and hallucination. Even death."

Amy's eyes widened with the greatest horror.

"WHAT? DOCTOR!"

The doctor tried to walk back to Amy, but the Master was already at her side.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Pleaded the mad man with a box, still approaching the two.

"Ah-ah-ah. Keep away, or I will activate it. There is nothing you can do. Surrender now, that is, if you want her to live."

Tears filled Amy's eyes. She looked at the Doctor in pure fear, not saying anything. She couldn't say anything. The Doctor looked at Amy and then back at the Master. He fell to his knees with his head bent down.

"I surrender." He whispered.

"No!" Amy screamed, absolutely frenzied at this point.

"What else can I do? Let you die? Not on my watch!" The Doctor yelled back at Amy.

"Wise choice, Doctor. Now I want your screwdriver, TARDIS key, and what the heck, give me that bow tie round your neck. Toss 'em here."

The Doctor stood up trying to think of a plan. He walked to the Master, and undid his bowtie. As the Doctor was about to place it in the Masters hand, the Doctor raised his fist to punch the Master in the face. The Master quickly grabbed the Doctors wrist and slowly turned it in an unnatural direction.

"Bad choice, Doctor. Oh would you look at that. It seems I might have activated the device. Better say goodbye to your friend."

Amy experienced slow silent pain. The doctor did not even realize what was going on, until one single tear drifted down her check.

"Doctor..."she whispered.

"Amy! Everything will be okay. I promise" The Doctor wanted nothing but to hold Amy, but the Master was in his way.

"Only I can save her. Try anything else, and she will be dead. I transported her mind into a dark place. She is so frightened. I love her cry for you, because I know it will not be heard by you. I suppose you will listen to me now. TOSS me those things and get off the TARDIS. Or she WILL DIE. Do not attempt anything, I will kill her."

The Doctor finally listened, tossing the things to him.

"Good boy," cooed the Master, "I see you were taught well. Go get off."

The Doctor slowly backs out of the TARDIS doors. He has a plan, but doesn't need to be present for it. As soon as he is gone, he Master starts to transport the TARDIS.

AND SUDDENLY

A WILD RORY ROAMS INTO THE ROOM, NOT QUITE SURE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. Rory stops abruptly. He notices a limp Amy strapped to the TARDIS. Instinctively, he runs up to the Master, or the man who looked like he killed Amy. Rory jumped on the Master back, bringing both of them to the floor. Startled, the Master rolls over to one side, on order to be on top of Rory. Rory punches him in the face, making his nose bleed. The Master was not hesitant to return the favor, with a satisfactory punch to the mouth. Now both of them had blood seeping down their face. Rory then thrusts his upper body upward, and head butts the Master. That's was all it took. The Master passed out right on top of Rory. Thought the Master was unconscious, Rory was still awake but in an awful state. It took him a minute before he was able to shove the body off of him. Rory got up and stumbled to Amy. He took the device off of her head, and she was instantly released from the grips. She fell to the floor, but Rory caught her, barely able to stay up himself.

"Amy are you alright?" Tear stricken, he gently kneeled down, still holding on to her.

She barely even moved. Her eyelids fluttered a bit but that was about it. Panicked, Rory immediately checked her breathing. It was quickly slowing. With sudden energy he immediately began CPR. Breath, pump, breath, pump. She suddenly awoke, coughing.

"Rory?" Her eyes perked up as she saw her beloved Roman.

"Oh thank god!" He held her in his lap tight.

"I-I see why I love you." She laughed a little bit. "I'll be fine."

They sat there for a few minutes before Rory suddenly raised his head.

"Where is the Doctor?" He unexpectedly remembered.

He very gently, lay Amy down on the floor. He got up and walked to the TARDIS doors. He flung them open, only to find they were floating in space directly above the earth.

"Oh my god…" He whispered, startling Amy.

Amy now frightened by his astonishment perked her head up a bit.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"Amy, do you happen to know how the fly the TARDIS?" Was his only response.

"I do, but I'm too weak now."

"Don't worry about it. Rest for now." Rory walks over to her and lift her into his arms. He walks her to the chair and lays her down. He leaves and comes back with a blanket. Suddenly as if a light bulb had turned on above him he says,

"Tell me how to fly it. I bet I can."

"No offense Rory, but I wouldn't...'

"Amy, trust me. We need to get back to the Doctor before he does something crazy. It can't be that hard. Guide me."

She sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Pull the vortex loop and flick those switches over there after plugging in the coordinates of the exact location."

"Right uhh, pull this lever here and uuh-Ah lets see we want to go to"-types in the coordiantes-"And i flick these here and uhh viola! That oughta do it!"

A lound bang comes from around the corner and the whole TARDIS shakes. After a few seconds, it stops. There is a knock at the door

.

"Rory! What did you do?"

"Uhh let's find out.."

He slowly creeps towards the door and opens it a smidge. It craches open and the Doctor runs in.

"Where's Amy? Why is he on the floor? Oh hello Rory, uhh-Ah Amy!"

He runs for her.

" Are you alright?"

"Doctor! Finally!"

"Indeed finally, I was waiting in here at the pyramids for almost 4 hours. I was so worried about you!"

"I was worried about you too!"

Rory sees the reunion .

"Did anyone worry about me, you know the big hero?" Rory asked, wholeheartedly.

"I always worry about you and you know that, silly!"Amy smiled at him.

They all giggle slightly. Rory notices something.

"So uh what do we do with this...man?

"Lock him up...I suppose." The Doctor offers.

"Right well we could always lock him up in a cupboard."Rory, always full of jokes.

"Nah! We already did that with Hitler. Come on Rory! Get creative!" The Doctor says. They all laugh. And the Doctor gives them both a big hug.

My new friend helped me come up with this story! I put it in story format. Follow her on tumblr:


End file.
